George Hughes (The Second Red Tender Engine)
|last appearance = The Three Railway Engines |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry C. Reginald Dalby |gender = Male |colour = Red and yellow with black lining |country of origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = *North Western Railway |relative(s) = James |friends = Henry |basis = , with added , a , and a |gauge = |power type = Steam |configuration = |wheels = 14 12 |top speed = 70 mph |designer(s) = |builder(s) = |year built = 1912-1913 |year rebuilt = |arrived on sodor = |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt |type = Mixed-traffic tender engine |fuel type = Coal}} George Hughes is the name given to The Second Red Tender Engine by C.Syde65. George Hughes once tried to push Henry out of a tunnel, but without success. It is unknown what happened to George Hughes following this event. George Hughes was originally illustrated to be James. However, children wrote to the Reverend W. Awdry asking why James was red before his repainting in the third book. With all the confusion, Awdry decided that it was not James, but a different character altogether. Basis Exactly like James, George Hughes is based on the , a class of mixed-traffic tender locomotive designed by for the and built by between 1909 and 1912. It was a rebuild of 's , with the addition of a , a Schmidt/"twin-plug" superheater and the extension of the footplate and front sandboxes. According to The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, James who is also based on the same design is an experimental member of the Class 28's; he is fitted with a front (thus making him a instead of an 0-6-0), 5'6" driving wheels instead of the class' original 5'1" ones and a . His front sandboxes also appear to be mounted underneath his footplate rather than joined to his leading splashers. The Rev. W. Awdry's original model of James was modified from that of a G&SWR 403 Class 2-6-0, and materials related to Awdry's model layout indicates this was originally considered to be James' prototype. Personality George Hughes, unlike The First Red Tender Engine, seemed to be quite helpful, seeing as he tried to push Henry out of the tunnel after being asked. Livery George Hughes is painted in NWR red with black lining and yellow boiler bands. His dome is red and his roof is painted black. His front and driving wheels are red, while his tender wheels are black. Appearances Railway Series= *'The Three Railway Engines' - The Sad Story of Henry *'1995' - The Thomas the Tank Engine Man Trivia *In the original Middleton illustrations, the first and second red engines were depicted as the same character, hence them having had the same wheel configuration. *George Hughes' role in "The Sad Story of Henry" was replaced by Thomas when the story was adapted into the television series. Ironically, James took his role in the special, "The Adventure Begins". *George Hughes isn't The Second Red Tender Engine's official name. It is just a name given to him by C.Syde65 since he felt that The Second Red Tender Engine ought to have a proper name, albeit a fanon one. He is named after his designer . *George Hughes isn't the first fan made name ever given to The Second Red Tender Engine. Several other fans have given him names as well. The most well known fan made name given to The Second Red Tender Engine is "Eagle". References Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to Locomotives Category:Pages related to Thomas and Friends Category:2-6-0 Locomotives Category:2-6-0 Steam Locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Six Coupled Locomotives Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Standard Gauge Category:Standard Gauge Locomotives